


gun promises

by samsunging



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Gangs, Alternative Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of weapons, SeungJin enemy gangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsunging/pseuds/samsunging
Summary: “I love you, y’know?” Hyunjin called from his spot. Seungmin smiled back. “I know. I love you, too.”If only he had more time to say it for the next hundred years.ORthe dumb gang/soulmate au i wrote because of that one instagram user who liked my comment and wanted a fic based on it <3
Relationships: kim seungmin/hwang hyunjin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	1. Chapter 1

“Hyunjin,” Seungmin pleaded, voice breaking as his chest constricted under the pressure of the other’s boot, back pressed against the cold surface of the warehouse floor. “Hyunjin, please. You don’t have to do this.”

He cut off with a wheeze as the other dug his heel in, hardened gaze watching nonchalantly, the cold touch of the gun hard against his forehead.

Seungmin drew in ragged breaths. He met the other’s eyes with a pleading gaze, heart cracking with anguish when he saw nothing but an empty void, no love, no mercy.

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

Hyunjin sighed suddenly, eyes downcast. The gun pulled back ever so slightly. “You know I have to,” the blonde whispered. “They’re watching. You should’ve never gotten caught up with me, you know the dangers.”

It was true, Seungmin did know the dangers of getting caught up with a gang member, especially when he was from the enemy team. His conscience had always warned him to stay away, to stay in his boundaries.

“ _You _should’ve never gotten caught up with _me _,” Seungmin retorted.____

____But there was something about Hyunjin, the way his lips curled up when he smiled, the twinkle in his eyes, the way his laugh sounded like a symphony of angels, and the way Hyunjin was just him._ _ _ _

____Unapologetically him._ _ _ _

____That’s what made Seungmin fall hard, the way Hyunjin never let anyone control him, how he was always himself, even in the worst situations. Hyunjin was a fire that couldn’t be tamed and Seungmin admired that, he loved that about him._ _ _ _

____Even if Hyunjin hadn’t tracked him down after the bar, the universe would’ve found a way to bring them back together._ _ _ _

____They promised to stand side by side, to plow through the harsh waves of their respective sides. They promised to love each other till the end. They promised to keep each other safe._ _ _ _

____They _promised _.___ _ _ _

______But now all of that had gone to waste. All the late night drives, all the soft kisses under the blankets, all the warm mornings and silly movies. They were all thrown under the bus._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seungmin let out a low chuckle, empty and void of emotion. Tears pricked in the corner of his eyes. Hyunjin stared at him with narrowed eyes, the cold butt of the gun once again pressed snug against his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______Then tears streamed down his face, hot and fast as they bubbled over and slid down his cheeks. “You’re not the man I fell in love with.” Seungmin whispered, voice soft and fragile._ _ _ _ _ _

______And there it was, the flash of pain in the other’s oh so mesmerizing eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I never was a man you should love, Seungmin.” Hyunjin sighed bitterly, eyes glossing over as he turned his gaze away._ _ _ _ _ _

______Seungmin knew that. Seungmin didn’t care about that._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know that’s not true, Hyunjin. You know that’s not what the stars planned for us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The stars shouldn’t have planned that for us.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yet you promised to stay by me,” Seungmin breathed out. “Did that mean nothing to you? Did _I _mean nothing to you?”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Hyunjin said nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You _bastard _,” Seungmin gritted out a lowly hiss. “You said I meant everything to you. Looks like your team means more, huh? So much that you have to kill your ‘everything’, _huh? _”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hyunjin sucked in a breath but stayed quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Anger flared inside of him, a fire raging under his heart. “Answer me, Hyunjin!” He shouted. Seungmin bucked his hips up and threw the other off, hand reaching into his holster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seungmin aimed the gun, knuckles white as they gripped the trigger. His hands shook and his chest ached as he slumped against a wall, knees weak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He didn’t want to do this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hyunjin’s figure stayed hunched over on the floor, gun still in hand, long blonde hair falling over his face like a curtain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Answer me,” Seungmin repeated, unable to keep the fierce emotions out of his voice. Hurt. Anger. Agony. Anguish. Betrayal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Answer me-!” He screamed, tears welling angrily as they flooded down his fast, leaving trails of burns. His vision blurred as his breathing grew ragged, chest constricting. Choked sobs wracked through his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A low whisper sounded from the blonde’s mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Say that again,” Seungmin said quietly, lowering the gun._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Hyunjin turned to face him, gun now gripped tightly in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Seungmin flinched when he saw the tear trails running down his face, eyes red and puffy. “I don’t want to hurt you,” Hyunjin repeated, voice the faintest of whispers. “I don’t want to. I _can’t _.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin smiled sadly and shook his head. He let his gun slip out of his fingers and drop to the floor, “But you have to, right? It’s either me or both of us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’d rather die than kill you, Minnie. You know that.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I don’t know, Hyunjin. You seemed pretty keen on killing me earlier,” He laughed. He’d already accepted his fate, so might as well end it lightheartedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________To his surprise, Hyunjin let a regretful smile tug at his lips. “Still as humorous as ever, hm? Even when you’re about to go.” Hyunjin chuckled lowly as if they were back on their first date and not aiming a gun at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Let’s end it on a good one, yeah?” Seungmin smiled. “You know how I am.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They stared at each other and suddenly they were back to their first meeting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\- -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He'd been walking towards the nearest gang bar, waited not-so-patiently at the counter as the hustler handed him the damn crate of weapons and a coffee (they had those there to make sure they seemed ‘normal’, doesn’t work though) and then quickly elbowed his way through the crowd to exit said bar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But in all his hurried glory, he didn't realize there was a guy wanting to enter whilst he exited. He collided with the body of the guy at once and Seungmin, who doesn't believe in lids, spilled the entire content of his coffee on the stranger's shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The guy's mouth opens wide, splashing and thrashing his arms to get the liquid off his body. Taking a closer look, the guy looked absolutely fucking amazing, his blonde hair doing everything to compliment his dewy skin. The boy grumbled something under his breath before he finally made eye contact with the ever-so-shocked Seungmin when he exclaims the words that Seungmin had always wanted to hear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But not right now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Fuck you, mate!" The guy grunted under his breath, holding the bottom of his shirt to stop it from sticking to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin puts one hand on his hip while pointing an accusing finger in the stranger's face. "SO YOU'RE THE MOTHERFUCKER WHO GAVE ME THE WORST FUCKING SOULMARK EVER! WELL, GUESS WHAT? I WILL NEVER LET THIS GO. THERE IS NOTHING WORSE THAN HAVING THE WORDS 'Fuck you, mate!' PERMANENTLY MARKED ON YOUR SKIN!" Seungmin was panting, his finger kind of wavering pathetically in the cold air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The guy's face deadpanned , then let out a bitter laugh. "Imagine having that fucking essay written on you in caps-lock."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin open mouth closes. Then he looked at the boy funnily. "No way," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The stranger pinched the bridge of his nose in what Seungmin guesses is exasperation. "Give me your jacket."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin narrowed his eyes suspiciously, pulling his black bomber jacket closer to his chest. This guy was probably part of a gang if he was also there, right? He probably had a knife on him didn’t he?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You want to see the mark, right?" the stranger continued, making nonchalant grabby hands towards the jacket, "My shirt's fucked up, and I'm not gonna walk around half naked. It’s cold as shit here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Right, right," Seungmin rolled his eyes as if he doesn't quite believe it. He slowly takes off his jacket and holds it up for the stranger to take. Said stranger apparently knows no form of shame when he pulls the black t-shirt over his head. He quickly takes the jacket from Hoseok and slips it on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin tried not to stare. He failed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The guy holds the jacket in place, but it reveals Seungmin’s 'essay' on his left rib cage. The guy zips the jacket all the way up and leaves Seungmin gazing at the black material._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Like, really?" The boy says, "you couldn't have gone for 'I'm sorry I just burned you alive'?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin laughs awkwardly. "That sounds a little scary."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The stranger laughs, too. "Maybe. This was really embarrassing to explain, though."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The stranger extended his hand for Seungmin to take. "I'm Hyunjin."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin tries not to show any recognition on his face. “I’m fucked— Sorry, Seungmin.” He tries to play it off cooly, a smile on his face. He didn't mean to say that outloud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Hyunjin looked at him in amusement. “Well, hello ‘I’m fucked, sorry, Seungmin’. I’ll be sure to find out which group you’re in,” Hyunjin winked mischievously. “I’ll see you around.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And see him around he did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________\- -_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin smiles at the memory. Oh, how he would give anything and everything to go back to that moment. He glanced at Hyunjin. He caught the same reminiscent smile on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________If only being soulmates was a good enough excuse to not get killed by the enemy gang. It wasn’t back then and it wouldn’t be now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I love you, y’know?” Hyunjin called from his spot. Seungmin smiled back. “I know. I love you, too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________If only he had more time to say it for the next hundred years._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Seungmin froze as the door slammed open, a heavily weaponized guard thundering in, a large handgun pointed straight at his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Since you don’t have the guts to shoot, HHJ, I’ll do it for you.” The guard barked, finger already pulling on the trigger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A flash and a loud crack tore through the air as Seungmin was knocked backwards. Pain exploded through everything and everywhere yet nowhere and nothing, eyes rolling back into the back of his head. He heard another distant blast. Blood splattered onto his face, warm and thick. He wasn’t even sure if it was his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Liquid dripped from between his lips. Was it blood? Saliva? He couldn’t tell, his body too focused on the sharp yet dull pain coursing through his veins. He felt warm and fuzzy, yet cold and drained. Was this what it was like getting shot? Where did he even get shot?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He craned his neck to the side and opened his eyes to narrow slits. The guard was laying on the floor like a useless rag and a tall figure came rushing up to him, warm hands clutching him tightly. Was it Hyunjin?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He heard a distant call that sounded distinctively like his name. Or was the call close? He couldn’t tell with his ears ringing like a bitch. Black dots started dotting up his vision like a bunch of poppy seeds. He could feel his breath go erratic._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Seungmin!-“ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ah, yeah. Definitely Hyunjin. Has he ever told him that he loved him?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“You have, Minnie. Hang in there, please—!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________His eyes forced themselves closed. He was too tired to keep them open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________“I love you too!” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________“Seungmin!—“ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________And then he blacked out, slowly and then all at once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since some of you lovelies wanted a pt.2, i delivered! this was kinda rushed because i didn’t want you guys to wait too long so please point out any mistakes if you see them! i hope y’all enjoy <3

Seungmin dreamed.

Or thought that he dreamed. What was real and what wasn’t blurred easily as he fretfully dozed.

Familiar faces leaned down over him.

“I have determined that his cranium did not strike the floor before he was caught so there should be no other external factors weakening his health.” Chan.

“Just say he didn’t hit his head, Channie. No need to use fancy words.” Jisung? Minho?

“You can stop freaking out now, Hyunjin-ssi.” That was definitely Felix.

“What the hell do you mean ‘stop freaking out’? My boyfriend just got shot, you bloody bastard!”

“And he’s stable now. He’ll be alright.”

A heavy sigh. 

“We will take turns watching him. Monitoring his blood pressure is key. It must stay within manageable levels. Everyone saw the number that I showed you before, correct? If the monitor goes unstable, let me know immediately and we will procure a way to get him more professional.”

“Keep him cool and if he wakes up, don’t stress him out. Keep his wounds sterile and redress them every few hours.”

“Is Seungie gonna be okay? I don’t want him to feel burdened once he recovers.” 

“Eh, he’ll be fine. We’ll just get him some physical therapy and if the people around him stay reliable, he should be good as new in a jippy.”

“Hey, what the hell you looking’ at?”

“I’m looking at you because _you _were the one who nearly got him killed, Hyunjin-ssi.”__

__“You!-“_ _

__“Hey now, calm down. Jisung, don’t say that. You know the story.”_ _

__“Gross. Now you’re starting to sound like him, too.”_ _

__“Say sorry.”_ _

__“Fine, I’m sorry.”_ _

__“Better.”_ _

__Seungmin felt exhausted. His body was covered in sweat and he just could not get cool enough. His eyes drifted open and closed as his wounds drained him of his energy. There was a cool hand against his forehead. Seungmin wasn’t sure who it belonged to._ _

__“Seungmo’s gonna be okay, right? Like, really really?” Jeongin, oh how he missed the younger’s voice, even if he was probably hallucinating._ _

__“Yes. He’ll be fine. He’s just drained from blood loss. He hasn’t been injured like this for quite some time so he’ll take a bit longer to recover.”_ _

__Seungmin couldn’t quite remember the last time he was this injured so he forgot how much it ached . His fever was like a physical thing, a boiling-hot creature that gripped his wrists and made his hands numb. It stirred his thoughts into a frenzy, dredging up old memories and then displaying them in his head through warped, skewed lenses._ _

__It was hard for Seungmin to tell if he was awake or dreaming. The IV’s pumped valiantly through his body. He could practically feel their war in his veins, sending shivers across his skin. His teeth hurt. His chest hurt. His hair hurt. Wait, hair?_ _

__Seungmin opened his eyes._ _

__Chan was next to him. They were no longer in the warehouse but somewhere darker and cooler and quieter. Chan flipped through the pages of a book whose title was too finely-printed for Seungmin to read from this distance. Chan looked up and saw that Seungmin had opened his eyes. “You’re awake.” Chan breathed out a sigh of relief. “It’s been hours.”_ _

__He closed his book and then reached out a hand, exchanging the cloth on Seungmin’s forehead for one that was cool and fresh. “Your fever is still high,” the older told him. “No. Don’t try to sit up. You are still unwell.”_ _

__Seungmin hardly had the strength to speak. His throat was tight and dry._ _

__Chan lowered his voice. “Do you need water?” He was already reaching for a tall glass near his hand. He helped Seungmin sit up enough to drink from it. “Careful.”_ _

__Slowly, the water cooled him and Seungmin found it much easier to breathe, like an invisible weight had been lifted off his chest._ _

__Chan laid him back down and let a small but almost sad smile play across his lips. “I guess I take care of you enough, hm?”_ _

__Seungmin wasn’t sure what his leader meant by that. Chan was the best in his eyes. He closed his eyes and opened them again._ _

__Jisung was beside him but if he was supposed to be watching Seungmin, he was doing a poor job of it because he was asleep himself._ _

__Seungmin reached out a heavy hand and ran it through the boy’s dark locks. He exhaled through his nose. It was nice being near such familiarity. His hand dropped away from Jisung’s hair, once again feeling a wave of fatigue wash over him gently._ _

__He shut his eyes and then opened them again._ _

__It wasn’t easy to tell if a few moments had passed or if hours had slipped by._ _

__This dream was so realistic, Seungmin figured. He could feel it, taste it, smell it. If he were experiencing the dream so lucidly, could he change it however he wanted?_ _

__He made a wish for the thing that he wanted most._ _

__Seungmin closed his eyes and opened them again._ _

__He was beneath a bright light. It stung his eyes and made him squeeze them shut for a moment. He eased them open again._ _

__Felix sat next to him this time, small hands playing with his own. Seungmin cleared his throat to the best of his abilities. “HmGh-“_ _

__Felix’s head shot up, eyes wide. Seungmin felt the other’s grip tighten on his hand. “You’re up!”_ _

__Seungmin shot him a lopsided smile, eyes droopy. It almost felt like he was in a fever dream. “Yeah,” He whispered, voice hoarse. “I’m up.”_ _

__A pair of arms flew at him, wrapping tightly around his neck. Seungmin hummed contently , leaning into the hug. It was a while since he got a hug from Felix._ _

__A mumble sounded beside his ear. “I was so worried about you,” Felix muttered, pressing up even closer, face buried in Seungmin’s shoulder. “I thought you were gonna leave me when I saw you leaking blood all over.”_ _

__“I’d never,” Seungmin weakly patted the other’s hair in reassurance. He didn’t want Felix to think that again. “Not while you’re the doctor, Lixie. You’re the best one we’ve got here.”_ _

__He felt lips curl up at the base of his neck. “I know,” Felix laughed lightly. “Nobody lets me forget it here.”_ _

__Seungmin nodded. He liked the extra warmth, even if it put a bit of pressure on his body. But he missed someone else a bit more. Where was Hyunjin? Was he okay? Seungmin let out a light breath. He hoped the other was okay._ _

__And then Seungmin felt sleepy._ _

__When he woke up, his fever seemed to have gone down. His head felt a little bit clearer and breathing came a little easier. He opened his eyes._ _

__Changbin was there. Hyunjin was not._ _

__Then Changbin wasn’t there. Perhaps he’d never been there. Or maybe Seungmin had closed his eyes and the dream had changed again._ _

__Seungmin blinked. Or thought he blinked._ _

__Jeongin was next to him now, his arms draped over Seungmin’s torso like he was trying to keep him from going somewhere as if Seungmin was able to go anywhere._ _

__The younger must’ve felt him stir because their eyes soon met. Was Jeongin always this grown up? He swore the younger looked different only a few days ago._ _

__“Seungmin, you’re not making any sense.” And then it was followed by some gibberish._ _

__“You’re not making any sense either, Innie,” Seungmin retorted lightly. “What the hell is a brandish croissant?”_ _

__He felt a cool hand on his head. Then it brushed over his eyes, closing them like in the dramas when someone dies. Wait. Was he dead..?_ _

__“Hush, dumbass. Go to sleep.”_ _

__Nope. Still alive._ _

__Seungmin rolled his eyes under his eyelids but steadied his breathing nonetheless. He could hear Jeongin’s humming fade away into a muffled background._ _

__Seungmin opened his eyes._ _

__He was no longer dreaming, if he had been dreaming at all. Now, he was certainly awake._ _

__Seungmin felt much better. Lighter. Cooler. Stronger. His head felt clear and his muscles no longer ached like hell._ _

__His post gunshot wound fatigue must’ve passed._ _

__Seungmin breathed in._ _

__He choked._ _

__Perhaps it hadn’t._ _

__He choked again._ _

__No. The weight on his chest was something physical pressing down on him, not his sickness weakening him from the inside._ _

__It took him a while to focus in the dark room but he looked just past his bed stand. The soft outline shaped itself, soft light reflecting off of the figure._ _

__Hyunjin sat cross-legged beside him, elbow on his knee and chin propped up on his left fist. A blanket was strewn haphazardly across his shoulders to keep him warm in the drafty infirmary. Hyunjin was fast asleep, Seungmin noticed, and had probably been sitting next to him for quite some time. He looked… different. Calm. Peaceful. Different from when he had last seen him. Maybe the lack of guns made him less threatening._ _

__Seungmin attempted to raise his hand again and nudge Hyunjin awake but he still could not move it. He looked down at his hand. Hyunjin was holding it. Gripping it quite tightly even as he slept._ _

__Seungmin relished in the contact. It wasn’t everyday that he could hold the blonde’s hands, especially with all the eyes lurking around in the streets._ _

__It felt nice._ _

__Seungmin closed his eyes again. If he couldn’t move, he might as well rest some more. As Minho always said, rest was the best way to recover well. Except from dying, of course. Couldn’t have an illness if you’re dead, he said._ _

__Seungmin smiled. God, he missed his family, even if he just saw them._ _

__He let sleep take him._ _

__When he awoke, the door had only just opened._ _

__People walked in. Seven of them. All of his friends and his more-than-a-friend._ _

__“Hey, guys,” Seungmin smiled. His voice felt stronger, and clearly they all noticed judging from their crinkling eyes._ _

__Hyunjin made his way over, still as tall and pretty as ever. The blonde sat himself down in the seat beside him and reached out a hand, running through Seungmin’s hair. “Hey, love,” Hyunjin said softly, a small smile playing on his lips. “How’re you feeling?”_ _

__A surge of warmth washed over his heart and Seungmin felt himself melt in the other’s hands. Now this was the man he first fell in love with._ _

__“I’m feeling better, Jinnie. You don’t have to worry your pretty lil’ head off.” He teased gently. He ignored the dramatic gags and retching just beyond Hyunjin’s head. They’d get along with Hyunjin, he thought._ _

__If Hyunjin had any concerns, he was hiding them well behind the pools of warmth in his eyes. Oh, how he could just get lost in them._ _

__“We’ll leave you two to it,” Chan interrupted, lips twitching in amusement._ _

__Minho turned to him incredulously, “Wait, we’re just going to leave him here with _him _?”___ _

____“Well, we didn’t want to leave you with him either the first time but look where you are now?” Changbin interjected, a smug glint in his eyes. Before Minho could say anything, Changbin carried on. “Besides, they’re soulmates. You can also tell that they love each other, remember the disgusting way they were looking at each other thirty seconds ago?”_ _ _ _

____Seungmin rolled his eyes. “As if you’re any different when it comes to that keychain of yours,” He muttered under his breath. His heart fluttered when he saw Hyunjin let out a snort._ _ _ _

____“I heard that!”_ _ _ _

____“ANYWAYS,” Chan spoke loudly. “As I was saying, we’ll leave you two to it. No objections.” Then he pushed everyone out the door, despite their loud protests and grumbles._ _ _ _

____Hyunjin turned after the thunder of footsteps ceased, hand now clasped tightly in his. He turned a worried gaze to him. “So, you’re certain you're okay?”_ _ _ _

____Seungmin groaned inwardly. “Yes, I’m sure, Jinnie. Don’t worry.”_ _ _ _

____“How can I not worry when it’s my fault?”_ _ _ _

____Seungmin froze._ _ _ _

____“You,” He fixed Hyunjin in a concerned gaze. “You don’t mean that, right?”_ _ _ _

____Hyunjin stayed quiet._ _ _ _

____Seungmin gave the other’s hand a little squeeze to bring his attention back. “Hyunjin,” He started with a light smile. “None of this is your fault, and I will never blame this on you. Sure, you may have lured me in but it’s your leader’s order, right? It’s either you get me or you die before you can say goodbye.”_ _ _ _

____“I still shouldn’t have done it,” the blonde muttered, averted eyes filled with guilt. “Look at yourself, you’ve got two holes in your body and you’re saying that it’s not my fault?”_ _ _ _

____“This,” he gestured to the bandages wrapped securely around his waist. “Is just a small price to pay. It’ll heal in a month or two. Your life, however, cannot be brought back from the dead.”_ _ _ _

____“Besides, you weren’t the one who shot me, the bloody meatpack did.” He snorted in amusement. Oh, how much of a meatball the guard was._ _ _ _

____“I could’ve kept you away,” Hyunjin protested, eyes now locked with his. Seungmin’s heart squeezed when he saw the other’s eyes go glossy. He didn’t like it when the other was sad._ _ _ _

____“You couldn’t have. Your activity is heavily monitored, right? If you tried to warn me, you would’ve gotten shanked right there and then,” Seungmin reasoned, hand squeezing tighter around the other’s._ _ _ _

____Hyunjin sighed as he raised a hand to rub at his eyes, “You’re right.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course I’m right,” He teased. “I’m the only reasonable one here except for Channie-Hyung. Everyone else is nuts.” Seungmin laughed._ _ _ _

____Hyunjin let out a _tch _, a cheshire grin stretching across his face, “Can’t wait to meet them properly,” the blonde laughed jokingly.___ _ _ _

______“They’ll love you, I’m sure. It might take a bit but they will.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Seungmin gazed lovingly at the man next of him, who was too busy trying to hide his giggles. The man who he spilt hot coffee on, the man who stuck by him every step of his life, even if he wasn’t physically there because Seungmin always carried a bit of the other with him._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was the man who showed up at his door at one in the morning for a movie night as an apology, he was the man who laughed at every single one of Seungmin’s dry jokes, and he was the man whose eyes twinkled like the stars and laughter sounded like chimes in a light breeze. The man who was connected to him from the very beginning._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hyunjin was the man who loved him for _him _._ _ _ _ _ ___

________Oh, how much Seungmin had fallen for him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry, sorry,” Hyunjin giggled dreamily, eyes crinkled little crescents. His hair was a mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seungmin raised a hand to brush away at the stray hairs on Hyunjin’s face with a soft smile. “You’re a wonder, Hyunjin,” Seungmin laughed lightly as he shook his head softly. “That’s why I love you so much. We’ll stick together like gum, just like we promised.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A bright smile crept up on the blonde’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Yeah!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Just like we promised.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew, did y’all like it? man, i sure hope you did otherwise i just wasted your time and i don’t want to do that ahhdhs. constructive criticism is always welcome! comments and kudos too!! sighh im still tryna figure out how this website works so there’s two end notes but i’ll have it fixed one day hahah
> 
> fun fact: i don’t even ship seungjin lol this was just for fun
> 
> hope y’all have a great day/night and know that you’re amazing and deserve the entire world <33

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy so this was written on a whim so it may not be very good but i hope the few who did read this enjoyed it. constructive criticism is always welcomed here, so please drop a comment. let me know if you want to see a second part and i might consider it lol so subscribE??
> 
> have a good day/night, stay healthy, and know that this dumbass (me) loves you very much <33


End file.
